Kiss It Better
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: "Natsu-sama." The moan hangs in the air, her hands tugging his hair, her thighs trapping him. Natsu inwardly smirks, olive eyes peering into the depths of her navy blue eyes, winking at her before returning to the task at hand.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiss It Better"

" _Natsu-sama_." The moan hangs in the air, her hands tugging his hair, her thighs trapping him. Natsu inwardly smirks, olive eyes peering into the depths of her navy blue eyes, winking at her before returning to the task at hand. He teases her open, wasting no time plunging into her depths and losing himself in her scent and taste.

Juvia feels like she's tethering on the edge of blissful oblivion. Because they're at her place, she tries her hardest to suppress her cries of passion as to not alert the others, mainly Erza. That would definitely not end well for them, Natsu especially. She'd surely kill them both.

But despite knowing the dangers of being caught, Natsu makes it his mission to make Juvia moan as loud as possible, flicking his tongue over her swollen clit before sliding his tongue back into her opening, repeating the process over and over until the water mage's thighs are quaking, her breathing harsh and labored.

Her climax hits her like a wrecking ball, and she muffles the wail of his name, though with his sharp hearing, he heard it regardless. He rides her through, lapping up her essence like a man dying of thirst. Only when she comes down from her high does he move, making sure he has her attention as he licks his wet lips clean.

"You taste good, Juv," he grins, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"Juvia doesn't understand why Natsu wanted to have sex here," Juvia says, running her hands along his abs, shivering in pleasure.

"Well, we always do it at my place."

"That's because," she begins, sighing softly when he grazes his teeth against her neck, no doubt leaving marks on her pale skin, "Juvia has several other roommates that she does not want walking in on her and her boyfriend. Natsu has more privacy than Juvia does."

"True, but as long as we're not _too_ loud, they'll never know. 'Sides, I don't see what's wrong wanting to show my wonderful woman some sweet lovin'." And before she can say anything else, he's kissing her breathless, hands buried in her soft, blue locks as he pulls her closer. It feels good being with him, kissing him, touching him. He makes her feel like she's something unique, wonderful, and loves her like no other man has before.

Slowly, they make their way to her bed, lips still locked in a heated embrace. Natsu's hands are touching her _everywhere_ , cupping her amble breasts in his rough hands, fingers twisting her erect nipples. Juvia breaks the kiss, a quiet moan tumbling out her mouth as her back arches. She craves his touch, and he answers her silent plea, touching her vigorously while pressing open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

One hand makes its way between her open legs, and he slips a finger between her molten folds, groaning because _good God in Heaven, she feels so damn good!_ Juvia has to bite her lips to keep from being so loud. Natsu soon works up stretching her, adding two more fingers, pumping in and out of her, touching her sweet spot until her hips are canting up into his touch.

He withdraws his fingers, and she doesn't hesitate to voice her displeasure, before his mouth is kissing her _there_ again. It's like he couldn't enough of her, licking and teasing her until her mind went blank to everything but him. Her moans may be muffled, but he can still her 'em loud and clear, and they spur him to take her back the edge of paradise again and again and again.

When she comes, she feels like she could see the very stars in the night sky dancing before her eyes. She pants heavily, trying to catch her breath. Natsu cups her cheeks, kissing her sweetly, and she feel the love he has for her in that kiss. When they part, Natsu presses a kiss to her forehead, nose, and cheeks, making Juvia smile, happiness blooming in her heart.

"Do ya wanna keep going?" he asks, running a hand through her soft hair. Juvia smirks and before Natsu can blink, he's flat on his back. Juvia grins down at him, looking sexy as hell and then some.

"I'm all fired up," she purrs, grinning as she slowly sinks down on his length, both of them sighing in pleasure as he fills her all the way to the hilt. She wastes no time in riding him, pinning his hands down, silently telling him not to move them. And Natsu complies willingly because her taking charge like this turned him on. She rides him like she owns him, setting the tempo to how she wants it, and Natsu takes everything she gives him, moving his hips to meet her thrust for thrust.

"Damn, you feel so fucking good, Juv," he grunts, trying to keep his eyes open so he can drink in the sensual image before him. Juvia rides him harder in response, rolling her hips in a way that had him fighting to keep his voice down instead of the other way around. She does it again, relishing in the control she has.

"Touch me, Natsu-sama." His hands jump at the chance, squeezing her breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples. Her moan encourages her to do it again, this time pinching them. He knows Juvia's a little masochist, and he grins devilishly as an idea suddenly hits him.

" _Natsu-sama!_ " Natsu's grin widens as he brings his hand down on her ass, reveling in the lewd sounds tumbling from her sweet lips. He spanks her again and again until he's sure her ass is a glowing red, his handprints lingering on her cheeks. He switches their position so that he's the one that's on top, and he pounds her into her mattress, immediately finding her sweet spot and thrusting against it mercilessly.

 _Fuck_ , she feels so fucking _good_ , swallowing him her warm, tight depths like she was made to love and be loved by him. They're reaching that peak of passion, and he makes sure they fall over it together, swallowing her moans in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she pants, gazing at him with a tender sweetness that threatens to melt his heart. He softly kisses her lips, resting his head against hers as he stares at her, wondering how the hell he got so lucky to have her in his life.

"I love you too." And he means it with all his heart, never wanting her to wonder or doubt his affections. He'll gladly wear his heart on his sleeve to keep such a sunny, love struck smile on her gorgeous face.


	2. Part Two

_Part Two_

"Fuck, Juvia," Natsu growls, his arms straining against the bounds that held him. Alas, he can't break them, but he's pretty sure that's what Juvia was aiming for. Said water mage stares down at him through hazy eyes, an ever present smirk on her face. His scarf is wrapped securely around her neck, but it's the only article on her. The rest of her is deliciously uncovered for his viewing pleasure, and _holy shit,_ he really likes what he sees.

"That's what Juvia is doing, Natsu-sama," Juvia answers, rolling her hips in a way that makes Natsu's eyes roll back in his head, it feels so good. Her body covered in a sheen of sweat, she continues riding him at her own pace, relishing in the sounds of pleasure he makes as well as the control she has.

Hands resting against his sold chest, Juvia leans so that they're face to face, and she slowly presses her lips against his in a passionate kiss that she easily dominates. She swallows his moan as her tongue continues teasing his, twining together in a sultry tango. She only breaks the kiss to allow them to catch their breaths before she captures his lips in heated kisses that makes his head swim.

Her lips finally leaves his, and she grins at how red they are. She kisses his neck instead, pressing wet, openmouthed kisses everywhere, sucking hickeys here and there. Her hands tangle in his spiky hair, and she pulls his head back to pair more of that delectable skin for her to mark up. Satisfied at the many blooming love bits, Juvia licks her way from his neck to his chest, softly kissing his nipple before sucking it in her warm mouth, her hips continuing their sensual dance.

"You're killing me, babe," the dragon slayer groans, arching up, silently asking for more, and who is Juvia to deny him what he wants? She sucks harder, her teeth grazing against his nipple every now and then, sending Natsu careening into wave after wave of pleasure. Pressing a parting kiss to it, she switches her attention to his other nipple, offering it the same delectable treatment.

"At least it'll be a pleasure death," she says, letting up on her attack to focus completely on bringing him over the edge of paradise. She rides him harder, letting loose a moan of her own when she feels him brushing against her sweet spot. Gritting her teeth, she manages to press against it with every rock of her hips, and she feels like she's on Cloud 9, it feels so fucking good.

"Yes, Juv. Ride me, babe. Make yourself come on my cock. You look so fucking sexy like this, taking control, riding me like you own me." He knows she's a sucker for dirty talk, and when she clenches tighter around him in response to his words, he knows she's getting close. She leans down again, offering him her breasts, and he readily sucks on her nipple, switching every now and then to make sure each has the same amount of attention.

They both come together, Juvia moaning his name while he literally _roars_ hers, both panting as they try to catch their breaths. Natsu tilts his head up and kisses her softly, winking at her when they pull away.

"We're definitely gonna do this shit again because, fuck, that was such a turn on," he says, sighing softly when she unties him. Juvia just laughs, letting him cradle her in his arms as he holds her close, tucking her under his chin.


End file.
